Wrong Side Of The Tracks
by wannabe-an-author1864
Summary: Post Season 1. After all the secrets had been revealed Riverdale thought it was free from any more lies, but as Archie, Betty, Jughead, along with a friend from their past learn Jason Blossom's murder was just the beginning (Beware spoilers for Season 1 also I do ship Bughead but I wanted to write a story with an OC) Rated M for Language and for dark themes (rape and abuse)
1. Chapter 1

Jason Blossom was dead, Clifford Blossom was found out to be the one who murdered him and then proceeded to hang himself, Cheryl Blossom had attempted to drown herself in Sweetwater River, Archie's father was in the hospital after being shot during a burglary at Pop's Diner, Hiram Lodge had been released from prison and had removed his wife and Veronica Lodge from Riverdale taking them back to New York, and my dad was still in prison. Basically, everything was going swimmingly. As if after Jason's death we needed life to get more fucked up, Betty and I had broken up, Archie spent most of his days at the hospital, and a new rival gang had moved into town. The Greendale Grizzlies, they were from the next town over and they just happened to be the arch rival gang to the Southside Serpents and since my father who was the leader of the Southside Serpents was imprisoned the Grizzlies thought that they could move in on the territory. If Mayor McCoy thought that the murder of Jason Blossom had shaken up Riverdale she had no idea how badly a turf war would destroy our once wholesome town."

My phone buzzed on the table top of my usual booth at Pop's. It took me out of my own little world of writing. It was a text from Betty, it read "Hey Jug, you want to go run by the hospital to go see Archie with me." Although Betty and I had broken up, we still remained friends. The thing was we were never meant to be together, we were polar opposites, she was light, I was darkness, she was from the right side of the tracks and I was from the wrong side. She was the perfect girl and I was the fucked up kid whose dad was in prison. And once Veronica left Archie needed her more than I did. I had known since we were younger that Betty and Archie were destined to be together, I had just gotten in the way of that.

"Sure," I replied back as I closed my laptop. I sighed as I looked around the diner. The world seemed so different now, nothing seemed right. Fred had been a better father to me than my own father and now he was in the hospital fighting for his life. It seemed insane to think that he might die. Archie's mother had come back from Chicago to be with him. I feared that if Fred if he did die that Archie would be leaving. He couldn't leave, I couldn't handle not having my best friend around me, not with everything else that was going on.

Quickly I stuffed my laptop into my bag before heading up to the counter paying for the two cups of coffee I had ordered before making the walk from Pop's to Riverdale's hospital which was about a mile walk. I didn't mind walking it gave me time to think. Writing was the one thing in my life that gave me clarity, I had written stories ever since I was little. Writing allowed me to have a voice, something I didn't think in such a fucked up world a teenager could have. But it also allowed me to tell peoples stories. That was one of the reasons I had decided to write about Jason Blossom, I agreed with Betty, this town never seemed to want to discuss anything of what had happened. Everyone just wanted to go back pretending that Riverdale was such a perfect little quiet town. But the thing was, I had always known that Riverdale wasn't perfect. My dad and I were part of what made it not perfect. The thing is the world's not perfect, and I don't think we would ever want the world to be perfect. We would all get so bored.

By the time I got to the hospital Betty was already sitting on the front steps of the hospital.

"Juggie!" She called running towards me. "Where did you walk from?"

"Pop's," I sighed as I gripped the strap on my bag.

"Jug, why didn't you tell me, I would have come and picked you up."

"No offense Betts but I really didn't want to ride in the car with your mother."

Betty quickly looked at the ground. "Jug, I'm sorry."

"It's just with everything that's going on I'm kind of freaking out."

"You don't think I am too!" She snapped causing a silence to fall between us, only the sound of the wind rustling through the wind could be heard.

"Betts," I started.

"Let's go see Archie," She said as she turned around and started towards the hospital stairs.

That's when I noticed the girl with short brown hair coming down the stairs, a bandage on the right side of her forehead.

"Violet!" I exclaimed as the girl turned to look at Betty and me.

"Jughead, Betty!" Violet exclaimed as she ran right to Betty pulling her into an embrace.

"Oh my God Vi, I thought you moved to Greendale?" Betty said shocked as Violet came over and hugged me.

"Hi, Juggie." She smiled. "I did, but my dad's decided he wanted to move back. So I came with him."

"How have you been Violet?" I asked her looking her up and down. She still looked the same as the day she moved away. Violet had grown up with Archie, Betty and me, we were like the four musketeers, because yes there was four of them. We were inseparable, every school day we ate lunch together, we had most of our classes together, and during the summer all of our days and nights were spent hanging out together. I had become the closest with Violet, we lived in the same neighborhood, well, I don't know if you can call a trailer park a neighborhood. But all of that changed when the summer before freshman year, her dad up and moved his entire family to Greendale without saying a word, we didn't even get to say goodbye to Violet before they left.

"I've been okay; I see you are still wearing that stupid beanie I gave you as a present." She laughed as she grabbed my beanie taking it off as he ruffled my hair before handing my beanie back. "What are you guys doing here?"

"It's Archie's dad," Betty said sadly as I quickly put back on my security blanket of sorts.

"What, what's wrong with Mr. Andrews." She asked shocked.

"There was robbery down at Pop's and Archie's dad tried to stop it, he got shot, they don't know if he's going to… if he's going to be ok." I said and suddenly she turned white as a sheet.

"Wh…what." She asked.

"We are heading up to go see him if you would like to join us, I know it would cheer him up to see you," Betty said as she grabbed Violet's hand.

"Uh… of course." Violet responded almost mindlessly as we all headed up the stairs.

"What happened to your head?" I asked her.

"I, um, I tripped, hit my head on a curb, you know me such a klutz." She said but I knew she was lying. I knew that Violets dad beat her.


	2. Chapter 2

Right before we had reached Archie's dad's room, Violet froze.

"Maybe, maybe this isn't a good idea, Archie's dealing with so much I'm sure he doesn't want to see me." She said as she turned to leave.

"Don't be silly, Archie is going to be so happy to see you." Betty insisted as she grabbed Violet's are pulling her towards the room. I followed closely behind them and Violet turned around to look at me fear plastered on her face, I wondered why she was so nervous to see Archie. Violet was one day older than Archie and she always felt the need to use that to her advantage against him when we were younger. Me being older than both of them I found the need to be almost like a parental figure to the both of them.

That only lasted until we were about 13 then my feelings towards Violet changed drastically. She was the person I always confided in, even more so than Archie who I considered to be a brother to me. Violet was like me, we came from the same background and we liked the same things. But most importantly I felt wanted around her, I felt like I belonged. Seeing her again all of those feelings came rushing back to me.

When we reached the door Betty knocked on the doorframe finding just Archie's mom sitting next to Archie's father who was attached to all of these wires that led to machines. I felt my stomach drop when I saw this. Fred was the strongest person I knew, and seeing him in such a fragile state terrified me.

"Hi Mary," Betty smiled as we walked into the room.

"Oh, hi Betty, Jughead." She froze when she saw Violet. "Is that Violet Walker I see." She said as she stood up.

"Hi Mrs. Andrews," Violet said as Mary pulled her in for a long hug.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so glad to see you, Archie had told me you moved away."

"I did, me and my dad and I just moved back. Mrs. Andrews I'm so sorry about Mr. Andrews I…" Violet started choking on her words.

"Me too darling me too."

The room was silent for a moment as I awkwardly shifted my shoes squeaking against the linoleum floors.

"Archie went down to the cafeteria to get food, he should be back so soon. He's going to be so happy to see you." Mrs. Andrews said and almost as in response we heard something fall from behind us. Turning around quickly we saw Archie standing in the hallway a carton of milk laying at his feet.

"V…Violet?" He gasped causing Violet to look down at her feet for a brief moment avoiding eye contact.

"Archie Andrews, you sure have grown since the…" She starts when she is quickly stopped by Archie running forward and embracing her. He picked her off the ground holding her so tight I thought he might break her.

"Archie sweetie, let the poor girl breathe." Mary said and Archie set Violet down.

"What are you doing here?" Archie asked as he set Violet on the floor looking her up and down.

"My dad decided to move back. Archie about your dad, I'm so sorry." Violet said her voice cracking once again as she looked at the floor. Something was definitely wrong, I had never seen Violet acting this way.

"Thanks." Archie said sadly as he too looked at the ground.

"What have the doctors said?" Betty asked.

"They said their not going to know much until my dad wakes up, and they don't know when that will be."

"Arch, you know we are all here for you whenever you need us bro." I said placing my hand on Archie's shoulder. I felt like literal shit seeing Fred like that, I couldn't even imagine what Archie was going through. Archie and his father had gotten so close after his mother left, I had always been jealous of their relationship.

"Thanks Jug," Archie said and then the silence returned. None of us knew what to say because none of us could ever imagine something to say that would make the situation better.

"Archie if you wanted to go hang out with your friends for a little while I can stay here with you father." Mary responded.

"I don't know mom, I really don't want to leave dad…" Archie started.

"Archie, I will call you if anything happens, you need to get out of this place for a little bit, go get a milkshake from Pop's." Mary insisted.

"Alright." Archie said as Betty hooked arms with him as we walked out of the room. As we walked away I looked back through the window at Fred and though I'm not a religious person, I prayed that he would be fine.

As we all silently made our way back out of the hospital I walked next to Violet. She still looked ungodly pale, her skin almost matched the color of the white gaze on her forehead.

"Violet are you ok?" I asked afraid she might pass out or something.

"Yeah, of course, I'm just worried about Archie's dad that's all." Violet said but I could tell she was lying.

"Violet how was life in Greendale?" Betty said attempting to change the subject.

"Completely boring without you three. No one there appreciate my appreciation of the classic movies." Violet said as she looked over at me and smiled. "I've heard life here has been pretty crazy with Jason's murder and all. I can't believe Clifford Blossom killed Jason. And that Lodge girl coming into town after everything her dad did I…"

I quickly tried to get her to shut up.

"What, what is it Jug?" She asked confused and then I looked over at Archie who was staring at the ground.

"The Lodge girl was Veronica Lodge and we actually became really good friends with her and she and Archie they…" Betty tried to explain in the most delicate way possible.

"Yeah, until her dad came and took her away." Archie said angrily and then the silence returned. Violet looked at me so confused before I saw everything click in her eyes.

"Oh," She said and then she turned to Archie. "Oh, fuck, Archie I'm sorry I didn't realize."

"It's ok Vi," Archie said and then more silence.

We all continued to walk until we were outside of the hospital. Once we walked out into the cold wind I saw Violet shiver next to me. Instinctively I put my arm around her.

"You know a smoothie from Pop's does sound incredibly good at the moment." Archie finally said smiling for the first time in a long time.

Betty smiled as she laid her head on Archie's shoulder as we started to walk towards Pop's.

"I really should get going, I…" Violet started but I quickly put my arm around her waist lifting her off the ground.

"You aren't going anywhere Vivi," I laughed as I set her back on the ground. When we were younger Violet had trouble saying her name so she would introduce herself as Vivi a nickname her mother had given her.

"Jughead Jones, we agreed that you would never call me that again." She said but I could see a slight smile on her face.

"Oh come on Vivi it's adorable." Archie laughed turning around showing he was now holding hands with Betty. A slight twinge of jealousy ran through me but then I looked over at Violet who was glaring at Archie playfully and all the jealousy melted away.

"Archibald Andrews, I don't think you are in any position to tease." Violet laughed as she playfully punched his arm. "So what have you three been up to since I've been gone, besides solving a murder case of course." Violet then came over to me and wrapped her arm around my waist pulling me into her.

We then began to weave the tale of the tragedies of Riverdale and for the first time in a long time, everything seemed to feel normal.


	3. Chapter 3

The entire walk to Pop's the group was laughing and joking around, talking about everything. But the minute we entered through the doors into the once welcoming diner, the entire mood changed. I could hear Archie take in a gasping breath.

Fred had gotten shot here, his blood had been on the floors, everything that caused our once happy lives to spiral into hell happened right here. Our once sacred hangout, the place where I, and many others felt safe could no longer be classified as that, safe. However after everything that had happened the past few months, I don't think anywhere in Riverdale was safe anymore.

"Archie, we can go if this upsets you too much." Betty quickly interjected and I turned to see Archie looking at the ground. My attention then shifted to Violet who eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were wet with tears. I took a step forward towards her but when she saw me Violet quickly turned away wiping her face.

"No, it's fine, it's just…" Archie said his voice cracking and I could see there were tears in his eyes.

"Archie!" We heard a familiar voice say and we turned to see Pop walking towards us.

"Hi, Pop." Archie cleared his throat as he looked up at the older man before him.

"I'm so glad to see you. How is your father?" Pop started looking at Archie.

"The doctor's don't know how he is, they said they won't know until he wakes up." Archie said sadly.

"Well, your father most likely saved my life, so from now on you can have whatever you want on the menu no charge." Pop said placing his hand on Archie's shoulder.

"Thank Pop," Archie said cracking a slight sad smile. "Could we get some milkshakes, I'll take a chocolate and uh…" He looked around at us.

"I'll take a vanilla please, with a strawberry on the side like usual." Betty smiled.

"Strawberry for me." I responded as I turned to look at Violet who was still staring at the floor not having heard anything that was going on. "Violet?" I asked causing her to look up at me her green eyes staring into mine. "Shake milk…" I blurted causing Betty and Archie to turn and look at me shocked. "Milkshake," I corrected quickly. "What flavor do you want."

"Oh, uh… sorry. Cookies and Crème please Pop." She smiled but I could tell it wasn't genuine. Violet's mind was definitely not in the diner.

"No problem." Pop smiled back. "And it's glad to have you back Violet." He said before he hurried back to the kitchen as the four of us headed to our usual booth. It seemed strange that Veronica's place had been taken over by Violet. While Veronica and I had never really gotten close in the few months she had been here, her presence was one that I surprisingly missed. Not only that but everything had happened so quickly it felt like a dream.

Betty and Archie sat next to her and I took my spot next to Violet.

"Are you going to be attending Riverdale High?" Betty asked.

"I wish, but uh, no. The house my father decided to into is in the Southside part of Riverdale, thus meaning I'm going to have to attend Southside High." Violet grumbled causing me to smile. "Guess I'm going to have to make some new friends."

"Not all of your friends at Southside are going to have to be new." Betty said pointing to me. "Jughead is also going to Southside high."

Violet turned to me eyes lighting up slightly. "What! Since when?"

"Since my dad went to prison and the state decided that Mr. Andrews was not a fit person to become my legal guardian." I said angrily.

"That's bullshit!" Violet exclaimed. "But at least I won't be alone." She smiled as she lightly elbowed me in the ribs.

Suddenly Betty's phone began to buzz on the table. Kevin's name coming up.

She quickly answered it as Pop's came over with our milkshakes setting them down in front of us.

Violet quickly began to drink hers and I suddenly felt her foot hook around my leg as she scooted closer.

"What!" Betty suddenly exclaimed causing us all to jump looking at her concerned. "Alright, yeah, I'll tell him." She quickly hung up look at me concern in her eyes.

"What Betty what's wrong?" I asked fearing it was something that had to do with my dad.

"Jug, there's been a giant gang fight over on Southside between the Serpents and the Grizzlies 2 Grizzlies are dead and 4 Serpents are in the hospital."

"What!" Violet cried out. "Do they…" Her voice cracked. "Do they know who died?"

"No but Kev said you need to get back, his dad is looking for anyone who has any connection to this and he said he is going to shut down the main road from Southside to Riverdale." Betty said and my attention turned Violet who had tears in her eyes once again.

"Alright, let's go." I said as I grabbed Violet's hand and we got up out of the booth.

"Hey Jug!" I turned around to see Archie had gotten up and was walking towards us. "Let me know if you get back ok." Then he pulled me in for a hug.

"Alright Arch, I will." I said feeling very uncomfortable in this situation.

Violet and I headed out of Pop's making our way towards Southside.

"Juggie, your sixteen, don't you have a car we could maybe you know use." She said trying to sound as light hearted as possible.

"With everything going on I haven't had the time to head to the DMV to get my license." I smiled as Violet reached over and grabbed my hand. "Plus, my dad's truck is still at our old house and I haven't brought myself to go by and take it."

It was silent for a moment before Violet squeezed my hand tighter. "I'm sorry about your dad Juggie. You know I didn't believe for a second that he could have been the one to kill Jason. When I saw that he had gotten arrested I wanted to come back and see you I…"

"Why didn't you come back Vi, Greendale is just across the river, why didn't you come back to visit to see us." I asked letting go of her hand and turning her so she was looking at me.

"Jug," She said under her breath.

"Please," I begged as I stopped walking.

"Things were bad at home, my dad…" She paused, "Well, you know how my dad is and my mom she was tired of it, so she just left."

"Vi, I'm sorry I didn't know." I said grabbing her hand again.

"It's ok, I think ever since I was little I knew that my parents were going to split up. I mean my dad isn't exactly the loving type. I guess I always hoped that if my mom ever left she would take me with her." A tear slid down Violet face.

"Violet," I started but then I stopped afraid of how she might react to the question. "You didn't get those stiches from tripping did you?"

Violet quickly let go of my hand as she walked farther ahead.

"Vi."

"He just get's a little angry, that's all. It was my fault anyway, I know I'm not supposed to make him angry when he's been drinking it's fine." She said turning back to me tears streaming down her face.

Quickly I rushed to her pulling her into a hug.

Anger was rushing through me, I couldn't believe that any one could ever lay a hand on her. When I was younger I had always known that her father had beaten her, she would come to school with bruises, ones she just tried to ride off when people asked. No one suspected anything, but me I could see through her lies. I had always wanted to be the hero and save her. But in my head I wasn't the hero, Archie was the hero. Archie was the one who would swoop in to save the day.

"Alright, enough about me." She laughed sadly as she pushed me away. "I'm not the only one whose been hurting. How have you been holding up Jug?"

"I'm fine, I've been fine." I lied.

"I'm fine, I'm always fine because I'm Jughead and I like to brood and be angsty in my S shirts and my beanie." Violet laughed imitation me. "I'm serious Jug, how have you been?"

"It's been rough Vi. You know how you said you never believed my dad killed Jason, well I did. After everything shitty he had done I thought that it would just be the icing on the cake. He had already pushed away Mom and Jellybean and this would have been what finally pushed me away from him for good." I said my voice cracking. "I want to push everyone away from me, I don't feel like I belong in a group with people like Archie or Betty or you. I did push Betty away." I huffed under my breath. "I don't want to be afraid of being myself around the people that I care about most."

"Jug," She said as she placed her hand on my cheek. "We all love you for the S shirt wearing burger eating dork that you are. None of us want you to be anything but that. And what do you mean you pushed Betty away. She loves you Jug. You could never push her away." Her fingers began to play with my hair sticking out of the beanie.

"But I did Vi, I did because I was scared. You see, these past couple months Betty and I we dated, but I… I fucked things up, like I always do and now I don't think she can even stand to be around me."

"Jug what did you do?" Violet asked dropped her hand as she looked at me.

"Something I had sworn to myself I would never do."

"Juggie," She said reaching out for my face again but this time I backed away.

"Hey, you know what maybe it's for the best, now that Veronica is gone maybe Archie and Betty will finally get together. They were always destined to be together."

"Not true, when we were younger I could always tell that you had a crush on Betty. In my head I knew you guys were going to end up together eventually, that's why whenever we played house, I always picked you as my husband so she couldn't have you." Violet said but quickly shut up.

I turned to look at her eyes wide. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Violet had just admitted that she had had a crush on me when we were younger.

"Violet?" I asked.

"Well it looks like I'm home. My house is just a block down," She said and I looked around to find that we were in a trailer park.

"I can walk you to your door Vi," I said not wanting to her go back into that house knowing what awaited her.

"Uh, no it's ok my dad, he… I don't really want him to see you. Things would not be good if he did. I'll talk to you later ok, I still have your number." She smiled as she leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. "Bye Jughead." She said as she turned and walked away.


End file.
